


Fair

by pressedinthepages



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Inspired by "Fair" by the Amazing Devil. Reader and Jaskier have a peaceful evening under the stars.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @crackthesky (@owillofthewisps on tumblr) for beta reading!

You’d been traveling for almost a week straight, and have only seen dense forest in all that time. You knew it was safer that way, with more cover and paths to escape, but you missed seeing the stars scattered across the sky. Geralt tended to stick to thickly canopied woods when you weren’t in a town searching for work, and you and Jaskier just followed his lead. But, just as the sun was beginning to set, the three of you broke through the edge of the forest to find yourselves in fields of flowers as far as the eye could see, and clear open skies. The three of you stopped walking, gaping at the beauty of the scene in front of you. Even Jaskier, who had been strumming a quiet, sad melody on his lute, seemingly instinctively began playing lighter and happier. As Geralt moved to turn Roach around to retreat back into the forest, you stopped him. 

“Wait!” you cried, “Do you think we could stay out in this field tonight?” 

He leveled his stony gaze at you, and quirked an eyebrow. “Why?” he asked, “You know it’s better to rest under the cover of the trees.”

Your shoulders dropped, unsure of how to convince him. However, before you could begin to plead your case, Jaskier abruptly stopped playing his lute, and gestured to the great fields. 

“Geralt! You can’t argue that no one would be able to sneak up on us out here, we’d see them for miles,” he exclaimed, shocking you. You knew that he tended to take your side when you and Geralt would argue, even if it was a rare occurrence. However, he seemed especially passionate about spending the night out here. Maybe he was as tired of the same trees as you were.

“ If it would make you feel better, you could rest just inside the treeline, and we could set up a small spot not too far away. I just miss seeing the stars,” you spoke up, barely saying the last part out loud, but both Geralt and Jaskier heard nonetheless. Jaskier gave Geralt a pleading look, and Geralt mumbled incoherently, turning Roach to head into the flowers. You gasped, unconsciously grabbing Jaskier’s hand and pulling him behind you to run into the field. 

As you ran, you could feel the petals and stems of the flowers brush against your legs, gently welcoming you into their home. Geralt abruptly stopped, unceremoniously hopping off of Roach and dropping your packs on the ground, leading the horse back into the forest to collect firewood and set up his own camp. 

The sun was just peeking past the horizon by now, and you began to clear a spot to lay your bedrolls. Once everything was set, you and Jaskier stepped back into the trees to join Geralt for a quick bite to eat, the fire warming the chill that had settled with the setting of the sun. As soon as you finished eating, you scrambled back to your little clearing, neck already craning to the sky, gazing at the infinite speckling of lights, twinkling as though they are welcoming you back to the night. 

You heard Jaskier come up behind you, gently wrapping his arms around your waist. You turned your head to see him gazing at you the same way you had been gazing at the sky. You turned in his grasp, and he grabbed your hand, pulling you into an embrace while beginning to slowly move in a gentle sway. You let out a soft giggle as you realized that he had begun humming the same quiet tune from earlier, providing music for your dance. You gazed up at him, finding his clear blue eyes already on you. At this, Jaskier tripped and stepped on your toes, but you only pulled him back to your embrace, burying your head into his chest. 

Jaskier tried stuttering out an apology, but you shook your head, lightly laughing. “Jask, it’s alright. It’s not as if I haven’t heard you fart and snore,” you teased. 

He smiled at this, and pulled you tighter, wrapping both of his arms around your waist. You threaded your hands through his chestnut hair, thinking to yourself, he’s got so much fucking hair, he’ll be needing a cut soon. As if he could hear your mind begin to wander, Jaskier pulled your attention back to your dance by grabbing your hand and pushing you into a slow twirl, and tugging you back to his embrace. As you fell back into the sway of the rhythm, Jaskier gently caressed the side of your face.

“You know, it’s just not fair,” he stated, more serious than you’d heard him in weeks.

“And what is that, dear heart?” you asked, feeling his thumb lightly brush along your cheek, leaving little goosebumps in its wake.

“Sometimes, it feels as though we are hurtling through time,” Jaskier says. “I just want to slow everything down, so that every moment we have together is one that I’ll be able to remember for the rest of my days.”

You pondered this thought for a moment, worried that he was missing his easy day-to-day life as a viscount. As though he could read your mind, he spoke up.

“Now love, I wouldn’t leave this life just to make it easier,” he reassured. You let out a breath you hadn’t known you were holding, meeting his gaze lovingly. 

“However,” he continued, and you gulped, shifting in place, “if you asked me to, I would lose all of this, let it fly away like petals in a storm, if it were to make you happy.”

As you gazed into his eyes, you felt that you had never before known such love and dedication, and it made tears begin to well in your eyes. “I would never ask that of you, dear. I only want you how you are, and only ask that you do in return.”

You could feel the stars humming and listening, watching as Jaskier smiled down at you, slowly tipping his head down to yours. His lips ghosted over yours before pulling back, but you leaned forward, lips meeting his again as you melted into his arms. Your sweet embrace quickly turned deeper and hungrier, his tongue sweeping into your mouth as you nipped his bottom lip, gaining a sweet moan that was just as beautiful as any song he could write. Jaskier tasted of honey and sunshine, of promises of long sweet days passing slowly by. As you both pulled away to catch your breath, peering into those eyes that you could never truly get tired of looking into, you knew that Jaskier loved you just as deeply as you loved him.

You stifled a yawn, the exhaustion of travel setting in. Jaskier wordlessly led you to the bedrolls and blankets, glancing back into the woods to see Geralt standing watch, and knew that the Witcher would be there all night, making sure you were both safe. And as you lay back on the blanket, Jaskier holding you, pressing his head between your shoulder blades, you knew that even if you never again saw the stars in the night sky, you would be happy as long as Jaskier was by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @thefishmongersdaughterwrites


End file.
